


Peter’s Secret

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fetish, M/M, Masturbation, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter’s secret fetish</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peter’s Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world and characters belong to JKR. I get nothing for this at all, it’s just dirty fanfiction
> 
> Notes: I started this story in August, 2004. Finished it in May, 2006. It was sort of inspired by a discussion on the Marauders_Slash Yahoo group, involving the fact that Peter never sees any action.

From the moment he laid eyes upon Sirius Black during the sorting ceremony, Peter Pettigrew was in love. He adored the mischievous grin and deep pale eyes. He was infatuated by the strong Quidditch-toned body. He admired the roguish attitude and quick wit. Sirius was everything Peter wanted to be, and everything Peter wanted to be part of.

Peter more than loved the young man; he lusted after him. Even since before he knew the names for those urges, he felt them for Sirius. Every time his friend spoke, moved, breathed. Back before they were friends, he’d longed to know Sirius better. And after they became friends, he still did not know as much as he would have liked. He always wanted more, and wanted it all. Sometimes he even made up nightmares just so Sirius would let him crawl into bed for the night. Sometimes Peter would lie down in his own bed for the night, snuggling into his pillows and hugging a stuffed animal to his chest, and think about every aspect of Sirius until he fell asleep.

He did not fully understand this strange pull he felt towards Sirius until their fifth year at Hogwarts. That was the year that most people began pairing off for dates or shags. Unfortunately, it was also the year that Sirius had begun dating Remus. It had been painful at first, walking in on the two snogging or worse. But it had also shown Peter what Sirius’ kisses looked and probably felt like. He knew what to expect from the man who was already perfect at everything else. It only made Peter want him more.

Peter believed Remus Lupin to be the luckiest bloke in the world. Everyone Peter had ever met, everyone Peter knew, wanted Sirius Black. And while Sirius played with many of them, Peter was sure Remus was the only one Sirius had ever shared himself completely with. Peter was jealous of their loving stares, their touches, their cute shared compliments. Peter wanted to have Sirius in that way so badly, and he had ever since he’d fallen in love. Which, again had been ever since he’d seen Sirius.

But it was during their fifth year that they finally mastered the animagus transformation that allowed them to be around Remus during his time as a werewolf. Peter was not entirely certain it was a good idea to be around Remus, but went along with the plan so they wouldn’t think him a coward. But once they’d done it, it had been great fun to be out and about beneath the full moon. Plus it meant squeezing under James’ invisibility cloak with Sirius and the close contact was a highly enjoyable experience.

But beyond the adventures and touching, there had been the sight of Sirius’ animagus form. Sirius, who looked so attractive normally, had become a great, black dog. Though he didn’t let on, Peter was enthralled by it. Whenever there was a question of transportation he, as a rat, always chose Padfoot to perch upon rather than Moony or James. He liked to get lost in the thick black fur and feel the warmth right up against his body. It wasn’t that he was in love with dogs so much as a certain dog. One that Sirius’ animagus form just happened to resemble too closely to escape Peter’s notice.

*

Peter lay awake at night, listening to Sirius and Remus in the bed across the room. They usually kept to snogging until they were sure the other two Marauders were asleep. This night, however, they had begun their love-making earlier than usual without noticing the lack of snores from the direction of Peter’s bed.

Peter could hear the sound of eager lips against skin and of heavy breaths and soft moans. With such sounds, he could easily imagine himself right in the middle, being touched and tasted. It did not take more than a minute of listening before his cock was hard and straining again his white and blue striped pajama bottoms. It wasn’t a minute after that before he reached down and pulled it free. He slipped his shorts off then took his shirt and socks off as well.

During the process, he pushed his covers down so that he lay naked on the bed sheet. Peter made sure all the curtains around his bed were pulled securely shut, then he pulled his stuffed animal out from beneath his pillows.

He had had this big black dog for as long as he could remember. There were even photos of him snuggling it in his crib as a child. Over the years, his fondness for it had only increased, though he hid it to avoid teasing from his friends. He was supposed to have outgrown sleeping with stuffed animals by now and moved on to more mature things. But what they wouldn’t understand was that those mature things also involved his stuffed animal.

The dog had a kind-looking face if you tilted its head and really looked, but otherwise it looked mean and tough. In his younger years, Peter fancied taking it to bed so that it could protect him while he slept. It legs dangled freely from its body and its ears were two small triangles. Its nose was plastic and cold to the touch, but Peter kissed it and breathed hot breaths against it and it warmed in seconds. He kissed it again, but thought it silly to snog it the way he would a lover.

He nuzzled his face into its, feeling the incredibly soft fur against his cheeks and sensitive lips. Even if there had not been the sounds of sex wafting over from the other side of the room, Peter would have been hard by now. He squeezed the dog to his chest in a tight hug. The plushie’s fur felt so good against his skin. Soft. Warm. Comforting. There was nothing so good as it in the whole world, he was sure.

As he stroked the head of his dog with one hand, he reached down with the other and stroked himself. The sounds his two friends were making grew a little quicker and a little more desperate. He decided he did not have the luxury of time tonight. But, luckily, he was already hard and leaking.

His hand slid fast up and down his short cock as he moved the dog over his chest. It caressed his nipples and his sides in a way that did not tickle him. It slid over his stomach and did not voice an opinion about his weight problem the way anyone else might. Instead, it seemed to like that there was more of him to cover.

Peter smiled as he moved it downward, all the while keeping his eyes on its. So strong and comforting… he wanted to fuck it so very badly.

The fur met his crotch. First the tail slid up and down alongside his cock, and then the whole dog did. Its stomach was the perfect length when pressed against his crotch, and its hind legs dangled loosely, slapping against his balls. Peter groaned silently while Sirius and Remus groaned out loud. He could imagine what it might be like to be with them… but he was certain it would not feel as good to him as his dog did.

He brought two fingers up to his lips and kissed them. Then he placed his fingers against the dog’s nose to transfer the kiss. He smiled down at it for one moment longer, but that was as long as he could wait.

His large thighs gripped the dog between as he rolled over onto his stomach. With the dog under him, his crotch was raised off the bed a little, and his whole cock was up against the unbelievably warm and soft fur.

There was a small tear in it, through which he sometimes slid his cock, thrusting into the stuffing, feeling it all around him. But tonight he needed to go more quickly and couldn’t spend the time on that. He tightened his hold. His hips bucked downwards with irresistible urgency. The stuffed animal gave as he made his thrusts, its insides as soft as its outsides. It squished as he threw his whole weight into each thrust, but it stayed there, just as soft and soothing as ever as he humped it.

It was all he needed, all he wanted. It was the most pleasurable and purest sensation he had ever felt. No matter how many times he experienced it, it was always comforting and exciting each and every time. He imagined Sirius’ grin when he found out how perverted and mischievous Peter was and imagined Sirius’ excitement to find that he was the source of so many of Peter’s fantasies. He came only after he heard the recognizable moans from Remus and Sirius. Peter pretended he was right there in the middle of them and pretended their moans were because of what he was doing. He lost himself to the bliss of skin sliding against fur.

Afterwards, he wiped the dog off and pulled the covers up over himself. He cuddled the dog to his chest, rubbing his cheek against his head. He could clean it up properly in the morning. Now, he just wanted to snuggle it warmly and bask in the pleasure.

*

Huddling under the invisibility cloak, Sirius, James, and Peter quickened their pace. The sun was setting, and Madam Pomfrey had already left Remus at the Shrieking Shack. Their plans required them to jump into action the moment Remus was transformed and there was no time to lose. Besides, Remus always seemed to like it best when he transformed while surrounded by his friends.

“We’ll have to transform and run the moment we get inside the tree,” whispered James. “Think you can keep up, Wormtail?”

Sirius answered for him. “He can ride on my back again. He doesn’t mind that, do you, Wormtail?”

Peter flushed brilliantly and shook his head. “I don’t mind at all,” he answered meekly. He was already hard from being in such close proximity to Sirius… but could barely contain himself at the thought of burying his whole body in the dark black dog fur.


End file.
